Determinación
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: Este es mi drabble para la propuesta del fic ABC de "Desafío de Relatos". Desesperados por la cercanía de un importante examen, Pilar y Paco acuden con la única persona que puede ayudarlos: Azul.
Holis! Como andan gente?

Este es mi fic para la propuesta del fic ABC que dijimos en el face de "Desafío de relatos". A mí me tocaba la D y Gabriel me propuso como tema "determinación".

Seiscientas sesenta palabras, por ciento sesenta pasó de ser un drabble a una viñeta. Pero igual la idea era que fuera menos de un one shot, asique misión cumplida. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** (ya saben cómo va…) los Combo Niños no me pertenecen, sino a los franceses que los llevaron a la pantalla chica, aunque su verdadero creador haya sido Fernando Lira…

Por si se olvidaron:

 **(N/A)** _(P: Coloridos comentarios del inner de esta loca)_ **(Brmmm… para que recalcar que soy loca ¬¬*)**

" **Determinación"**

-Dinos, Azul. Dinos, dinos…

-Porfa, porfa, por favor….

Canturreaban cómicamente Pilar y Paco en actitud suplicante, mientras Serio contemplaba la escena sonriendo para sí.

-Ya paren ustedes dos.- ordenó la aludida, quien empezaba a cansase de la monótona palabrería de sus amigos.

-¿Entonces nos lo dirás?

-¿Decirles qué, Pilar? He intentado ayudarlos desde el inicio de clases y ustedes siempre se negaban….

-¡Tu Secreto!- exclamó Paco cortándola, sin escuchar siquiera.

-¡¿Secreto?! ¿Cuál secreto? Yo no tengo ninguno.- cuestionó intrigada mientras Serio se cubría la boca disimuladamente para que no se notara su risa.

-Por favor…- dijo Paco sarcásticamente

-Sí, claro… eres la mejor alumna, siempre obtienes las mejores notas, tus trabajos siempre destacan…- Enumeró Pilar contando con los dedos.- ¡Debe haber un secreto para eso!

-No existe ningún secreto para eso, Pilar, solo esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Además, ¿porque el repentino interés?

-Porque el examen es pasado mañana.

-¿En serio, Paco?

Ambos asintieron pesadamente con los ojos cerrados ante la incrédula mirada de la rubia.

-Y… ¿desde cuándo les importa a ustedes que se acerque un examen, si es que se puede saber?- los interrogo cruzándose de brazos.

-Desde que la señorita Soledad nos dijo que si no sacábamos una buena calificación en este examen tendríamos que hacer un trabajo extra para levantar nuestro promedio o corríamos el riesgo de reprobar.- explico mientras él y Pilar dejaban caer sus cabezas derrotados.

-Wow… Ustedes verdaderamente detestan hacer trabajo extra. –Comento Serio desde la pared donde estaba recargado.

-Tú no te metas.- Le contestó Paco entre dientes levemente irritado.

Como toda respuesta, el peli naranjo se encogió de hombros y se limitó a seguir observando desde su lugar algo apartado.

Azul lo pensó detenidamente durante un momento, al cabo del cual chasqueó los dedos y exclamó:

-A decir verdad ¡si hay un secreto!

Serio levantó una ceja interesado, mientras que los otros dos empezaban a dar brincos al tiempo que se les iluminaba la cara.

-¿Y cuál es?- Pregunto ilusionada Pilar.

-Lo que se necesita para tener buenas calificaciones es lo mismo que se necesita para hacer que crezcan las plantas, para ser bueno en Novanok, ¡incluso para derrotar a un divino!

-Ehhh… ¿transformarme en un toro y taclearlo?- intento Paco rascándose la cabeza. _(P: ¿Las plantas cresen a base de tacles taurinos? ¿Desde cuándo?)_

-Azul, no creo que los exámenes tengan tótem. ¡¿O si los tienen?!- exclamó, o mejor dicho gritó Pilar con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Azul se palmeó la cara y dejo que su mano se deslizara pesadamente por ella.

-Por supuesto que no tienen. ¡Por favor! Piensen un poco…

-¿De veras te crees que estamos en condiciones de pensar? ¡Estamos en crisis!- dijo Pilar de manera amenazadora.

Resignada, cerró los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba. Se daba cuenta que ese no era momento para un discurso inspirador, ni sus amigos se encontraban en condiciones de aprender ninguna importante lección de vida. Lo único que podía hacer por ellos era darles una solución práctica.

-Cómprense unos churros rellenos de chocolate y pónganlos en un lugar donde no los vean. Tendrán derecho a comer uno cada vez que hayan comprendido y memorizado un tema, no antes. _(P: ¿Churros con chocolate? ¿En serio? ¬¬)_ **(Je, je ^.^*)**

-¡Genial, churros! ¡Gracias!- Gritaron al unísono al tiempo que salían corriendo.

Serio se incorporó y se acercó a Azul, quien los miraba desaparecer por la calle un tanto…Ehhh… ¿divertida? _(P: Yo mejor diría riendo para no llorar.)_

-¿Churros rellenos con chocolate?- le preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Qué otra cosa querías que les dijera?

-Estoy seguro de que ese no es tu secreto. Dime cuál es entonces.

-No es ningún secreto, Serio. Es lo que se necesita para cualquier cosa que quieras hacer en la vida, sin lo cual nunca conseguirás nada.

-¿Y qué sería eso?

-Estoy segura de que tú lo sabes.- le contesto empujándolo con el hombro.

-Me doy una idea bastante buena, pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

-Pues bien, el dichoso secreto no es otra cosa que determinación.

.oOIOo.

 _(P: Siempre tenés que agregar un toque de SxA, ¿cierto?)_ **(Y… Sí. No puedo resistirme)**

¿Qué tal? _(P: A mí me gusto.)_ **(Gracias =) Y a los demás?)**

La verdad que hace una banda que no hacía nada de los combo. Estuve trabajando con un long fic de HTTYD (como entrenar a tu dragón), otro de Frozen (no lo busquen porque falta mucho para que lo publique) y particularmente con OUaT (Once upon a time), pero descuidé bastante el fandom en el que empecé. Del ultimo publique un one shot hace poco que es mi bebé, sinceramente considero que es el mejor cuento que escribí hasta ahora; si alguno vio la serie (especialmente si es Rumbelle) denle una leidita a "Regreso a Casa – El Final de la Guerra" porfi.

Para los que ya conocen mi escritura, les comento que estuve ensayando un estilo un poco más maduro, aunque no creo que taaan distinto. Espero que lo hayan notado y les guste. Me gustaría saber que opinan.

Dejen review, porfa.

Dtb

Suerte;)


End file.
